Dash's Big Drink
by darkaab9
Summary: Rainbow Dash Forgets Her Canteen one summer and needs a drink. She Gets Help From Pinkie Pie, with unusual consequences. Warning: Water Inflation!


It was summer in Ponyville. School was out for the year and Celestia Sunshine prompted many to vacation in cooler places. Rainbow Dash was not one of those, she was too busy practicing for the Wonderbolts Acadamy. The weather However was was one natural element she didn't depend on and would need to bring canteens for her breaks.

One day, however, she had dashed out of her cloud house too quickly and forgot her canteens. It was only when she stopped for a break that she took notice.

"Great." she groaned. "I won't be able to go home in this heat from where I am." She looked around the cloud she was resting upon and could see Sugarcube Corner not far from her position. "Guss it's time to call for an outside source."

She walked the the distance in order to try and save energy, but the day was growing hotter around this time. By the time she reached the doors to the confectionery, she was completely winded and feeling like she was in an oven. Thankfully the air conditioning helped her reach the counter. Mrs. Cake was behind the desk.

"Can I help you, Rainbow?" She asked.

"Is… Pinkie… Around?" Dash Gasped.

"Yes," Mrs. Cake replied. "I'll go get her."

Dash inched to a table and sat down, panting at how hot is was outside and all the effort she put in the morning. It wasn't five minutes pefore her pink energetic earth pony friend bounced her way.

"Good Morning, Dashie!" Pinkie Chirped.

"Morning… Pinkie." Dash panted out. "Do you… Have Some… Water?"

"Of Course, Dashie!"

"Great."

"But," Pinkie was concerned. "…could you have it outside please."

Dash Wasn't too sure what that meant, but her thrust had grown over the past few minutes.

"OK then." She answered, clearly sounding like she needed it fast.

Pinkie left and came back with a barrel full of water on a cart. Dash waited until she got back to go back outside. She didn't care how big the supply was, she was so thirsty. As soon as she was outside she took up the hose hooked up to barrel and began to drink.

What Rainbow didn't know was that Pinkie had dropped an enchanted pill into the water. The moment the water danced through Dash, a tingle started to form. It started at her lips and surged throughout every bit of her head, filling her cheeks out completely, wormed its way down her throat and settled heavily in her stomach. The poor pegasus tried to pull away, but it was no use. She was so thirsty and she had been winded out in the hot sun.

Had Dash not been terrified to meet the eyes of her friend, she would have opened her eyes wide. It was difficult for Dash to put to words what she felt, not that she would have been able to. The tingling, heavy in her stomach, got heavier and heavier. Building up like she was drinking soda so fast with that hose as her straw.

*Gulp!* *Gulp!* *Gulp!* Dash took in big cupfuls as her belly began to expand with water. Bigger and bigger and bigger…

Just like a water balloon.

The feeling of fullness was growing more and more inside of Dash's stomach, as her heart was beating loud in her ears, a heavy thump in her chest. The pressure was built up faster and faster, and Dash was drinking more and more water.

Her belly was growing, looking like she just swallowed a watermelon whole, even. And it was getting bigger! Forget how stuffed she had been the day before. A hearty supper? Oh no, she was much, much bigger.

However Dash took no notice as she was so thirsty, her belly growing without any end in sight, the build up within her tingling throughout her entire body. Pinkie looked further back, and as she expected, Dash's flank was blowing up as well.

She was blowing up continuously, and there was nothing that she could do to stop the drinking that was causing it to happen. The enchanted water tasted so good she would never want to stop. As a bonus, the barrel would never run out. Pinkie could only watch helplessly as her friend was transforming, becoming bigger and fatter, as she saw her torso and limbs start to thicken in front of her and the water soon plucked her hooves up off the ground.

Pinkie was entranced upon focusing, seeing her friend bloating up like an cyan blimp, only with water. The tingle of water began to spread out as a great emptiness started to form in her gut, yet somehow she still felt like she was getting unendingly fuller. Dash's legs felt like they filled up with molasses as they slowly began to thicken. First each upper part tingled and widened, then her shins began to round out. Finally the tingling reached her hooves, and, impossible as it was, they began to grow out too.

How can my hooves be growing!? Dash thought.

"*gulp* Gettin' big… but must drink… i'm gettin' bigger…" Dash grunted, as her hooves grabbed at her expanding body as best as they could, being rewarded with a peculiar 'squeak' noise. The stress on her body was almost unbearable as she slowly ascended upwards.

Dash felt herself expand in all directions with water continuously pouring into her. She tried and failed to fight the transformation in some way, but she was so thirsty and the water was so good.

She just kept bloating, and creaks and groaning accompanying her swelling made her fear she was going to explode. The sunlight began to reflect off her as her skin gained a rubbery sheen, covering more of her as there became more of her.

Pinkie was stuck still as she watched Dash expand outwards in all directions, at a rate so fast it wouldn't be long until the shop looked like a dollhouse compared to her. In fact, the inflating was actually increasing in speed.

Dash simply became more of what she was before both her's and Pinkie's eyes; a giant, living, breathing, water balloon.

Unrelenting, each beat of the poor pegasus' heart sounded more like a pump of water until it literally sounded like a water pump was stuck inside her and pumping into her all on its own. Although, it was hard to hear it through all the straining noises Dash's body made.

It was a wonder she hadn't burst into pieces through it all. And Dash couldn't make up her mind whether or not she would be grateful for that, but she was still thirsty.

"Mgh, how much more… am I gonna… *gulp*… blow up?!" Dash exclaimed, her face getting puffier and making it harder and harder to speak. "I look *gulp* like one *gulp* of those *gulp* parade balloons *gulp* in Manehattan*gulp*! *gulp*…"

Even though she was expanding for what seems like an eternity and popping seemed inevitable, the growth itself was not unpleasant. In fact, it was almost enjoyable.

Just the tingling feeling of expanding- with her stretching skin, as she swelled bigger, from belly to plot and limb to limb was like the feeling of eating a hot, savory meal a million times over.

Her insides gently rumbled with the water that took vacancy within them, elasticising them as she was swelling to mammoth proportions.

"But, a better question *gulp* is, why does it feel… good…?" Dash's eyes began to get more curious than worried. Her hooves felt against her expanding, rubbery flesh as she was becoming colossal in size and her thoughts began to cloud over.

"Uh never' felt *gulp* this way for myself *gulp*… Uh feel so full, yet, *gulp* I feel so… …so soft…!" Dash's hooves couldn't stop rubbing on her growing body, as the sun shone down on her, with her almost up to the size of a blimp. Dash was starting to feel herself relax as she stopped and really paid attention to the feelings, to be a huge, fat, water blimp. She stared down at her own vastness, blowing up like the "good balloon" she was becoming.

Pinkie could only watch with more amazement at how big Dash was getting. And soon enough… "Whoa…" Pinkie simply said, as she looked at Dash's expanding hulk of a body.

Dash's transformation was reaching it's zenith, as she flowed higher and higher above the shop.

Dash was colossal. A gigantic balloon of her former pegasus self, as she felt her thurst was finally quenched. "Wow… just *gulp*… wow…" Dash was just speechless as she looked at the mass of her huge body, at her bloated hooves and forelegs in front of her extremely bloated face. Her expression was the picture of amazement, but her voice was full of hypnotized calm.

"So, this is what being a blimp is like… I feel so big…" She wiggled her hooves in the open air. "And so free…"

Pinkie gasped and caught herself with hoof in mouth, as she saw the giant behemoth that her friend had become… an actual werebaloon, her size unbelievable.

Eventually, Dash came out of her trance. She inspected herself in a panic and then screamed…

…and woke in her own bed.

She examined her surroundings to find she was in her own bedroom. and it was the middle of the night. A cool chill delivered by the evening breese prompted her to draw the cover up again. But, before she drifted off back to slumberland, a thought was racing through her head:

"Never **Ever** forget the canteen!"


End file.
